Gaining the attention of a reader
by Alaisabel
Summary: Remus is reading. Sirius is being as annoying as ever. Fluffy Wolfstar oneshot :3 Needless to say that this story contains slash.


"Moony? Moooooony?" Sirius said for the tenth time, waving his hand in front of Remus' face.

"Go away, Padfoot. I'm reading," Remus scowled and lifted his book away from Sirius' reach, before he moved to the centre of the fourposter he was sitting on in a lotus position.

Sirius sighed and sat down next to him. He was bored out of his mind. James and Peter were nowhere to find. James was probably stalking Evans, as usual and Peter was probably eating, not that Sirius really cared. Peter was all right, but he was far too obedient and submissive.

"But I'm boooored," Sirius whined.

Remus didn't reply, he only made a little "Mhmmm" sound. Sirius knew him well enough to know that it meant Well-that's-great-now-run-along-I'm-kind-of-in-the-middle-of-something. Usually Sirius would leave his friend alone when he went into that mood. Remus often got pissed when people kept talking to him when he was reading. Sirius wasn't going to give up that easy this time, though. No one ignored Sirius Black.

Sirius decided to change tactics "What are you reading, Moony?"

It didn't go exactly according to the plan. Instead of answering Remus just held up the book, so that the cover was visible to Sirius.

"The Chocolate War. That's so you Moony" Sirius laughed.

"Mhmmm," was the bright answer.

This was going to be hard, but that only meant that Sirius' Gryffindor soul kicked into action. He would gain Remus' attention no matter what.

"Moony, do you know what I've noticed?"

"Hmmm?"

"Clayworth fancies you," Sirius blurted out. Harriet Clayworth was an extremely good-looking Hufflepuff girl in their year. They had Transfiguration together and she was always ogling Remus in a very annoying manner, like he was the centre of her universe. It was pathetic really, Remus was incredibly smart, funny and decently looking, but she ought to get her pig-eyes off him.

Remus snorted.

"She does!" Sirius exclaimed, "Haven't you noticed how she's always staring at you?"

Remus snorted again in a terribly uninterested manner.

"You could ask her out," Sirius suggested, ignoring the odd jab in his chest as he did so.

"No," Remus still sounded uninterested.

"Yes you could, she's head over heels for you," the jab increased in strength.

"Not interested," Remus said absentmindedly, buried in his book.

Sirius ignored the incredibly soothing feeling of relief "Why not?"

Remus shrugged and kept reading. Merlin, the boy had just been informed that the hottest girl in school liked him and he was more interested in his book.

"I think I'll give it a go, then" Sirius said. It was meant as a joke, Sirius didn't date anyone, he was above that and besides he had never been interested in any of the girls. Remus stiffened a bit before he shrugged again. "If you don't mind, that is," Sirius added.

Remus shrugged, but said "Why?"

"Why I want to ask her out?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded, but he was still focused on his book, "Well, she _is_ pretty good looking," Sirius said and nudged Remus with his elbow.

Remus raised his eyebrows a bit and shot Sirius a look as if to say "There's other qualities."

"Well, what makes you want to date someone, then?" Sirius said in a mocking voice.

At first he thought that Remus wasn't going to reply. His gaze was still fixed on the book, but he started talking "Intelligence," Remus was bright Sirius thought, just stating of course, anyone with half a brain knew that "Kindness," Remus was one of the nicest persons Sirius knew, anyone could confirm that. He was a bit shy, but he always treated people with kindness, even Snivellus. "A sense of humour," Remus could be really funny when he wanted to. "Charm," Remus was extremely charming, he had a way of looking adorable no matter what he did, Sirius suddenly realised what he was doing; he was swooning over one of his best friends. _No_, he tried to deceive himself, _I'm merely stating the obvious. I would do exactly the same thing if it had been James. All right perhaps not, but that doesn't mean that I _like _Remus or anything._

Remus returned his full attention to the book. He had a far off look in his shining amber eyes. _Oh great, now I'm a pathetic sap. _Sirius rolled his eyes of himself.

Remus absently blew air on a stray of hair that kept getting in his eye. Sirius reached forward and carefully tucked the stray behind Remus' perfect ear. A friendly gesture, really, it was only natural that Sirius helped his friend, right? Remus looked up at Sirius for a second before he turned a page and continued reading. Sirius felt a wolf-like grin spread on his face. If that gained his friend's attention then a kiss probably would too, only to stop Remus ignoring Sirius, of course, Sirius was very straight.

Sirius leaned forward a bit and softly said: "Remus."

Remus looked up "Sirius, I mean it, I'm rea…" Remus was cut off in midsentence by Sirius' lips on his. Remus' lips were unbelievably soft and Sirius kissed him hungrily. Remus kept completely still, frozen in shock. Sirius thought vaguely that he had probably gained Remus' attention by now, but the thought was pushed swiftly away when Remus started replying to the kiss.

Remus bit lightly into Sirius lip, sending shivers through Sirius' entire body. All right, maybe Sirius wasn't _very_ straight.

Sirius gently pushed Remus so that Sirius was lying on top of him. The book in Remus' lap fell to the floor with a loud thud. Remus didn't seem to notice, he just opened his mouth slightly and Sirius immediately took advantage of it and pushed his tongue into Remus' mouth. He was drowning in Remus' taste, it was a taste of chocolate, warmth and something uniquely Remus. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius waist and Sirius moved his weight over to one arm, freeing the other to run down Remus' body. He began to slowly kiss down Remus' jaw line. Remus moaned lightly and threw his head back, exposing his throat to Sirius' lips.

Suddenly the door went up. Sirius' head shot up. It was Lily and James, wrapped in a close embrace, Lily was giggling and eying James in an adoring manner. They turned their attention to Sirius and Remus and froze. Then Lily split into a grin.

"Told you so," she beamed at James, who scowled. She gripped his hand firmly and pulled him out of the room.

Remus' body started shaking with laughter the minute the door slammed shut.

"What's so funny?" Sirius demanded to know.

"Nothing, just… the look on James' face," Remus heaved for breath, then he stopped laughing, "Not interested in Clayworth then?"

Sirius almost replied, _Who? _"No, she has two obvious flaws. One: She's female,"

"Very observant of you," Remus teased, playing with Sirius' collar, "What's the other flaw?"

"She's not you," Sirius said softly before returning to the task of kissing every inch of Remus' body.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it ^^ reviews are much appreciated :3


End file.
